


Equality or: Dovetailing Constellations

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Banter, Body Worship, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Honey, Ice Cream, Insecurity, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Penis Appreciation, Size Kink, Snowballing, Werewolf Biology, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: June 1980. Warm summer days are the best time to ponder different flavours of equality and ice cream.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Kudos: 43





	Equality or: Dovetailing Constellations

It was the seventh in a row of the first truly warm days that summer. They’d spent plenty of the previous days outdoors, mostly in the company of Lily and James and occasionally some of the others. Fabian was doing loads better, was even working at the Ministry nowadays. Even Gideon had tagged along on Friday when they met up in Brighton.

The run-down West Pier had been secretly redeveloped and opened for just witches and wizards, and Marlene, who had moved into a pale blue house in the Lanes, had tempted them all to come spend a memorable day there with her. Lily was heavily pregnant and had demanded pumpkin flavoured ice cream to be brought to her on the hour, every hour, and the rest of them had gotten drunk on beer and cheap cider in the bright afternoon sun. 

Remus had found it easier than ever to hang out with Marlene, possibly because Sirius had lost no time showing her his new ring, all the while beaming more brightly than the cat eye on the motorcycle they had flown in on. Remus had stolen four kisses from Sirius on the pier, the first two in front of Marlene, but then by the third he had actually forgotten about his jealousy and hadn’t accidentally-on-purpose sought her out for an audience. 

The fourth one had been sloppy. Hungry. They had been good and drunk by them, had excused themselves to go get Lily’s next ice cream, and somehow they had ended up behind the old-world wooden kiosk in the far corner, smell of tar and salt in their nostrils and the sun low in the sky, reaching for the pink, wide-open sea, dipping bright orange fingers into it. They hadn’t stopped at just a kiss, and Remus had no idea if anyone had seen them. Sirius’s knees were still bruised from the rough wooden planks.

Remus watched said knees now, one of which was resting over his leg, feet hooked by their ankles. They were naked and sweaty in bed, over the covers because it was that hot and the last ventilation charm Remus had used was so shoddy it had long since stopped working. Remus, to his great embarrassment, had had to admit he liked the way Sirius’s sweat smelled, and he couldn’t be bothered to reach for his wand and fix the temperature. Maybe Sirius felt the same.

Hope’s old engagement ring looked just as good on Sirius as it had on Remus’s mother; oddly enough it looked very expensive on Sirius, but maybe that was just because Sirius himself looked expensive. Exclusive clothes and extortionately priced cologne and elegantly windswept shiny hair, as a rule. Sweaty skin and hair right now of course, but body still like that statue of Apollo Remus had seen in the British Museum, just with added magic and vitality.

Currently the ring rested on Sirius’s ring finger, which was exactly where Remus wanted it. Although he didn’t take it off, Sirius switched fingers for it a lot. Maybe he got a kick out of shrinking and enlarging it, maybe he just needed to change things up. Mostly, though, it ended up on exactly the right finger, and Remus couldn’t help but see it as confirmation. He hadn’t asked, not like that, but he was becoming increasingly more certain that Sirius thought they were bonded like that, anyway. That he saw no need for anyone to ask, to make official declarations, to confirm what they both already felt. 

“So big,” Sirius said contentedly, with his hand stroking gently over the sensitive skin between Remus’s legs. Remus was in that pleasant state between soft and half-hard, his dick was twitching, moving a little on its own accord, leisurely stretched out over his thigh. The whole length was shiny, too, covered in an even layer of dried saliva.

“Would you like me if it wasn’t?” 

Sirius barked out a surprised laugh, hand taking a steady hold of Remus’s thigh muscle, thumb so close to his dick that he thought he could feel the heat from it. His dick certainly sensed it; it filled out a bit more, gained another inch.

“Babe we’ve been here before, you know I quite literally can’t help myself around you. I want you all the time. The state you’re in doesn’t matter.”

“Mmm,” Remus said, almost content with the answer, but not quite. Sirius looked deeply into his eyes; turned on and laughing, which was undoubtedly Remus’s favourite combination.

“If you were the size of my little finger I’d probably never let you out of my mouth, to be honest,” Sirius said, leaning so close his hot breath fanned over Remus’s mouth and nose. “I’d just kneel for you, every hour of the day. Suck on you. Enact swordfights between your penis and my tongue. Open my mouth wide and let your tiny little dick rest on my tongue, like it’s a cushion for you. Massage you with my lips or my fingers.”

“Ah,” Remus said, mulling the comforting words over and rolling his hips a little. Sirius was skimming his length with his knuckles and his dick was becoming uncomfortably full of hot blood, moving further and further towards his midriff, elongating, stiffening, eventually settling against his stomach with a weighty thump.

“I love giving head,” Sirius whispered, “details don’t matter as long as there’s something there for me to kiss. I’d find it attractive as long as it’s yours.”

“And my come?” Remus whispered back. He needed to hear it again, to have it reaffirmed.

“The more the better. Messier the better. All over me, shower me in it, fucking love the way it feels on my face...”

Although there was definitely more to be said on that subject, Sirius didn’t get to expand any further. Remus had his lips, kissed them and kissed them, licked them, sucked on them, sampled in between them. He was hugging Sirius’s neck, too, feeling his partner’s sweaty body slide against his side.

The mouth he fucked on the daily, stuck his cock in, his fingers. The mouth that licked his arsehole for him, before fucking, after fucking. Especially after fucking. All because Sirius liked doing it. 

Remus let his guilt be swept away by the smooth slickness of his lover’s tongue. Sirius compromised plenty, they both did of course, but giving dirty, rough, borderline degrading blowjobs wasn’t one of them. Sirius liked giving them like that, Remus liked receiving them. No compromise necessary. Remus did wish he could return the favour sometimes, but the mere thought of gagging on cock and come disgusted him, made him jittery all over. He couldn’t, and Sirius had plenty of sense when it came to sex and would never dream of asking for it. Not like that.

Remus tried to think about kissing Sirius’s dick, something he did do on occasion, but his mind was much more interested in the reverse. Got him hard, too, hard thinking about what the lips currently suckling on his bottom lip felt like when they did the same to his prickhead. The loving, sweet kisses that always ended with spit dripping down Sirius’s chin, with him moaning as messy bursts of pre-ejaculate painted over his lips like lip gloss. Full-bodied kisses to his dick, remnants of sweet, sweet innocence before it morphed into deep-throating.

Remus's lips and body stilled, just one hand moved, skimmed up a beautifully developed chest past a chiselled collarbone and up to a white, deceptively delicate-looking throat. Remus remembered well what it felt and looked like when it was bulging with cock.

“You’re thinking dirty thoughts,” Sirius whispered around his bottom lip, then let it go to give light to a properly teasing smile.

“Difficult not to,” Remus got out, he was going for unbothered but the colour on his cheeks, much as usual, gave him away immediately.

“Want to sit on my face? Fuck my throat until my vocal cords are ruined and splattered with your spunk?”

Remus blushed some more, moved his hand back to the much safer collar bone. He got off on crude language as much as romantic parlance, that much was true, and lucky he did, considering how Sirius’s mind’s time was divided equally between the gutter and the star-strewn heavens. And Remus liked the sex acts themselves to be rough and dirty on Sirius when the full moon was upon them, and also when he was feeling particularly jealous. On some select days when the wolf and the moon were good and buried astronomically speaking, he craved for his own sexual humiliation, for Sirius to take him. Today, though, he found himself more interested in meeting Sirius halfway. Being loved and loving back on equal terms.

Sirius could usually read him like an open book, and that, right there, made Remus sigh a little in contentment, pad of his finger still tracing his lover’s exquisitely sculpted collarbone. He would get what he wanted. 

“Come on, I know you want a blowie,” Sirius said, voice now gently chiding. Remus met his eyes briefly, still a bit flushed, and Sirius leant in even closer and kissed the tip of his nose.

“We could do the honey again?”

“Oh?” Sirius grinned like a third-year entering Honey Dukes on a Hogsmeade weekend. “You liked the feeling of honey on your dick?”

“It’s nice… Odd, but nice.” Remus hesitated. “I – uh, I quite like the flavour, afterwards, you know.”

Sirius licked his lips and Remus found himself rather transfixed by them. 

“After you’ve, ah… Because I know you like kissing me, after you’ve -, which is so gross, by the way. But with honey there, too, it almost tastes good.”

“You think it’s gross when I kiss you after you’ve spunked in my mouth?”

“Gross and weird and sexy,” Remus elaborated. “I love it and I hate it, with no middle ground. I can tell it’s one of your favourite things, so I want to do it, no matter where your mouth has been… No matter which of my body parts you’ve been… Yeah.”

“I think it’s really sexy,” Sirius said, and Remus could tell he was feeling both self-righteous and a bit worried.

“I know, that’s why I’ve ended up liking it, despite myself. Despite the fact that it means I get my own – ah, release - in my mouth. The way you kiss me, just after I’ve filled your mouth… The love and heat, I can feel how strongly you feel, and it’s great.”

Remus placed a hand over Sirius’s heart before he leant in and kissed Sirius’s mouth. He could feel one side twitch a little, could tell that despite the initial concern, Sirius was now back to being happy. His heartbeat felt strong and comforting.

“I can feel how much you love me,” Remus told him quietly, wet lips slippery against his boyfriend’s.

“Feel it,” Sirius repeated, then he appeared to get too hungry or too aroused to keep talking. He sucked on Remus’s lips, his teeth, his tongue and placed his palm in turn over Remus’s heart, spread his fingers out like a fan. 

“Mmm,” Remus got out, over and over, because he couldn’t quite stop showing how much he was enjoying himself. Enjoying the reassuring taste Sirius’s mouth had, the slick, soft, shambolic but incredibly erotic way it gave itself up to him and used him in return. He didn’t have to look to know that they were both hard, but as was the norm, it went so much deeper than mutually aroused flesh that it barely even felt relevant to the situation. Remus’s heart was bleeding into Sirius’s palm, wretchedly, helplessly, beautifully, and Sirius was accepting it, cradling it, caring for it. Keeping Remus, just like he had promised he would. Keeping him warm and safe and near, ready to laugh with him or to kiss his tears away. Ready to love him at every turn, ready to catch him and hold him close when his mind tried to crash itself into the walls.

Remus ended up forgetting all about the honey. His mind filled with images, his private library of… Well, porn was probably correct, only it was so much more than that. Meant so much more than that. It wasn’t filled with shame, either, not the way Remus always, despite his best intentions, thought about pornography. Remus’s lovingly collected library of arousing memories only had room for Sirius in it anymore. Before, there had been the odd Greek statue he had seen, and there had, deplorable as it was, been real images from professionally made porn in there. Things he had always wished he hadn’t seen, women he surely had no right to… And Dorcas Meadowes had been there, as had that girl from Madagascar, and that young woman with the thick black hair he had seen, back when… 

All gone now and rightly so. Just Sirius, Sirius kneeling for him, most often. Mouth open, or more commonly filled with Remus’s erection. All or half or just the soft pink head. Mouth dripping come, cheeks sprayed with, hair matted with… Sirius’s eyes piercingly grey, so turned on, every single time. Sometimes laughing and sometimes teasing and sometimes reflexively tearing up because he was taking Remus too deep. No such thing as too deep in his book, but still. Sirius’s big strong hands on him, touching him, making the bad thoughts go away completely. Because they touched him like he was worth every caress, because they refused to hurt him even when Remus tried to give consent for them to wrap around his throat or slap his bum or pinch and pinch his sensitive nipples until they bruised. Sirius’s hands straight up refused, and, possibly as a direct consequence, Remus could look on those hands with nothing but love. Sirius’s beautiful muscles, his chest and back and arms and belly and thighs, bulging with more and more every month together. Intoxicating to watch, even more so because Remus had committed them all to flesh memory. He knew how it felt when he squeezed a pec or a bicep. Skin, skin like water and velvet and marble and magic rolling into one. Much too fine for a big, tough man, but then Sirius would laugh in his face if he confessed that that was sometimes how he saw him. 

Knees bruised because he sucked Remus’s cock every day, even in public.

A tiny pink hole for special occasions, so tight that Remus’s poor cock didn’t stand a chance of lasting beyond a few thrusts. The memory made him pulse and leak and Sirius laughed because he suddenly had Remus’s precum pooling in the palm of his hand. Remus was gifted with a new image for his library: Sirius’s eyes smirking behind dark lashes, tongue dipping into the tacky mess in his hand, slurping to get every last drop of it. A content smacking of lips, after.

“Wish they made ice cream in this flavour.”

Remus quenched his laughter with a fist, but his eyes were adoring as they trailed up and down his lover’s handsome body. He was lying down sideways on their bed, sweat-drenched sheets rucked up behind him. Muscles and tattoos shaping creamy, flawless skin. Pink cock twitching. Remus bit his knuckle, a thought hitting him and making him blush. Sirius’s eyes immediately got attentive, back to reading Remus it seemed. Remus laid down awkwardly on his side, the other way from his lover, facing his groin. Sirius grew fully hard at the action, although surely he couldn’t already know?

Remus glanced at his face, then blushed some more. Sirius leant in, hand with the ring gentle and steadying on Remus’s thigh, his lips pursing and touching Remus’s thrumming, leaking dickhead. 

“Mmm…” Remus got out, not sure if he should be annoyed or grateful at his lover’s perceptiveness. He gave Sirius’s dick a kiss in return, tried to make it just as loving as it should be. All equals here, he reminded himself. Sirius’s foreskin had just about melted away, the whole length an even bright pink, the shaft more matte and the head shiny. There were almost no pubes today, Sirius was quick at shaving them off as a rule. Remus let his lips and a hint of tongue meet the glistening, bulbous glans, felt a throb of need, just for him. 

Lips plush against glans, he looked carefully back up Sirius’s body and to his glossy black head of hair, the long strands secured behind his ears. Sirius was watching him back with heavy-lidded eyes, mouth matching what Remus was doing. He smiled a little around the thick, pink head pushing against his lips, then he wrapped a hand around the upper part of Remus’s shaft. Remus shuddered and mimicked him, only his hand covered half. He could feel the thickness and elasticity of foreskin, found an almost hidden vein underneath his thumb. Felt the pulse inside, racing away. Could feel Sirius’s thumb press into him in return.

Moist lips back at it, and Remus had no idea who made the first move anymore. He could hear the noise of kissing, the echo of it, slick, steady, fulfilling smacks of wet lips. Sirius was dribbling precum again and Remus skimmed over the little slit with his tongue, then again when he felt rough, heady vibrations on his dickhead. The taste was mild today, mostly he could taste sweat. And no surprise considering how hot their bedroom was right now. A veritable sauna, with condensation dripping down his back, enclosed space where their love could take shape, where noises of bodies meeting could build up and climb the walls. Fill the room.

Sirius licked a path down his cock, head to root, hand keeping it steady. Nuzzling into Remus’s brown, curly pubes. Breathing him in. Remus took a tender hold of Sirius in turn, this precious, sensitive part of him that didn’t even see a tenth of the oral action Remus’s dick did. Not in this relationship, anyway. Remus held him, fingers supportive, and stuck his tongue out and lapped his way down. It was handsome, so handsome when most dicks Remus had seen looked unappetizing or just plain funny. This one was aesthetically pleasing, sturdy and ideally sized, always hard when it was needed. Remus’s mouth got to the base, and he stopped there to kiss, to watch his lover’s balls, small and snug and downright pretty, neat straight seam holding them safe in their sack. 

They weren’t for touching, though, too sensitive, and probably connected to too many bad memories. Remus hadn’t asked, but he could feel his stomach filling with emotion, and not all of it good. He couldn’t fathom how anyone could have laid a hand on this lavish body with the intent to hurt it, without a thought of consent; he couldn’t reconcile what would bring others to do it. Like ripping up a painting of the most beautiful rose in existence. He could feel Sirius suck on his bollocks, could feel the loving formation of kisses, and afterwards the gentle, slightly too light suction applied. It had started with exclusively kisses and tiny little kitten licks, Remus remembered, because Sirius had been so worried about hurting him. He still wouldn’t bite or tug or squeeze or pull, even though Remus would like it.

Remus swallowed down a swearword when a small, hot teardrop escaped and hit the soft flesh of Sirius’s groin. He erased it with his tongue instead, quickly, forcing back the unwanted emotions. Sirius was mostly whole, still. Just from looking you could never tell, not like you could with Remus, anyway. As if there had been some legilimency fuckery at play, Remus suddenly felt a warm, confident caress over the werewolf scar on his hip. A happy hum around his left testicle, then a slobbering lick, a final press of lips. 

Instead of moving back to his dick, Sirius leveraged himself further in between Remus’s legs, and Remus’s legs spread willingly and mostly subconsciously; Remus’s body making sure it would get what it wanted, no matter what Remus’s brain had to say about the matter. It was like that a lot Remus thought, currently fighting down something between moan and sob that most certainly would have sounded pathetic if he let it out; because Remus’s body had developed more trust in Sirius than it ever had in Remus. It went to Sirius for pleasure and for comfort. For hands and words that wouldn’t hurt it. Orgasms without shame. 

Sirius was making love to his arsehole with his mouth, licks and kisses seamlessly intermingling, continuous and delivered with a level of adoration that made Remus’s eyes and dick compete in expunging liquid from the sensory overload. There was no way to stop the floodgates. There was no way Remus could reciprocate this particular act either, guts filling with guilt as he considered it. Too gross. Too demeaning. He couldn’t. Not when he had so little to offer. It would be disgraceful, and Sirius might never look at him the same. The hypocrisy wasn’t lost on him when he had to shut up his uncontrollable moans by sucking love bites into Sirius’s soft groin, all because his own body felt so good it had yielded, hole relaxing and letting Sirius’s tongue inside, sloppy, utterly enamoured, shallow penetration that felt as good as anything Remus had ever experienced.

He had no idea how he kept from climaxing, but maybe his brain was stopping him with its guilt and its self-doubt. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Sirius went back to kissing the loosened rim, then to snog his perineum, then back to snuffle into his balls. His grip of Remus’s hip slackened, moved down his side, followed the dip of his waist. Remus breathed out, then kissed his way up to the tip of Sirius’s penis, Sirius mirroring his actions.

He could feel Sirius teasing him by pulling his foreskin up and down, the feeling quickly becoming so intense that Remus had to abandon all plans of his own to respond in kind. He leant his sweaty forehead against Sirius’s thigh and just moaned, fingers shaking around Sirius’s cock. He was too close.

“Accio honey,” Sirius’s voice said, smug as fuck, and good grief did Remus need to get back on equal footing, only he was so far below the surface, absolutely drowning in pleasure. Soft, lingering kisses to his cock, an excruciatingly slow thumb pulling up foreskin, stopping just underneath his glans. Phantom tongue still French-kissing his hole. Remus whimpered, eyes clenched, body readying to – smack!

“Whoops!” Sirius said gleefully, and Remus groaned and opened his eyes. The pot of honey had bumped into his arse, but now it was sailing over his reclining form and landing in the middle of their dovetailing constellation. While Remus watched, Sirius stuck his tongue out and tapped Remus’s oversensitive prickhead against the flat of it, slowly and lewdly while he kept eye-contact. Remus forced himself to look away, forced himself to reach for the honey. He hadn’t come yet; hadn’t lost yet. 

Dipping a couple of fingers into honey felt almost more scandalous than sucking cock. Remus heard Sirius laugh at him, knew that in his excitement he had spurted some more pre-ejaculate into his lover’s face or possibly mouth, but he was quite wrapped up in how wrong, how uncomfortably sensual this felt. It shouldn’t; it was sticky and ripping, in a way, but it was also smooth and thick and clingy. Messy. No wonder Sirius liked it.

His arm shook a little when he pushed the jar back towards Sirius. He took a good hold of Sirius’s cock, wrapped his sticky, sugary palm around Sirius’s shaft.

“Ahh, fuck me, that’s nice!”

Remus hummed in agreement but found himself unwilling to look away. He moved his hand up, coating most all of it, then back down the pulsating member. He had to be slow; consistency almost like glue, and Sirius’s foreskin was forced to move with his hand now. He cradled the top of it in his palm and leant in, licked it and kissed it. Burst of sweetness on his tongue, marrying with Sirius’s pre-ejaculate and his own saliva. He kissed and kissed, then began to tremble again when Sirius’s honey-covered fingers teased him in return. He didn’t stop kissing, though, finding it rather addictive to brush lips and tongue over small patches of sensitive, sugar-layered skin. Throbbing hotness underneath. 

Sirius was taking a lot of him and Remus couldn’t compete with that. He sneaked a glance that way, watched how his thick erection slid back and forth over sticky lips, listened to the rhythmical gagging that was joining the wet, suckling noises. Remus kept doing his own thing, though, kept licking and stroking and eventually just holding his tongue against Sirius’s length while he thrust and thrust with his hips, Sirius swallowing and moaning around every last inch.

Just when Remus was getting there, the cock between his parted lips pulsed and Sirius’s hips, so forcibly still this whole time, jolted forwards so that Remus ended up with a mouthful of honeyed cock, then a mouthful of warm semen. 

Remus groaned and pressed himself deeper in revenge, raised a thigh over Sirius’s face, listened to his lover choke on him, knew he was currently lodged deep enough to make an obscene bulge in that lean, alabaster throat. Sirius managed to pull back a little and then Remus was coming too, hips with a life of their own but steadied by big, strong hands sticky with sugar, Sirius’s lips forming a tight seal around his dickhead and sucking until Remus’s eyesight went for a full five seconds.

He came to with come still in his mouth and a soft, pink dick pointing between his eyes. Remus sat up nervously, almost swallowing in surprise when he was hauled in by the waist, legs spreading with something that could only be instinct and settling comfortably in Sirius’s lap. Sirius’s eyes were bright, brighter still than his namesake, watching Remus’s slightly bulging cheeks and then his mouth and then his eyes. Laughter, then, but just from his eyes. 

Remus leant in carefully and kissed him, felt the gross mess in his mouth overflow, drip down between them and into Sirius’s already flooded mouth. More semen in there, tongues meeting, and Remus shuddered and grappled with his shoulders, held himself steady. He tried to focus on the honey.

What a mess. Sirius drew pictures with spilt come on Remus’s chest and Remus let him. He ingested some by mistake, but most of it he got into his lover or down his front, heard Sirius swallow more than once towards the end of the kiss. So gross.

“So gross,” Remus repeated quietly when they were just breathing, breaths heavy with each other, brains on an unparalleled sugar high.

“You’re getting hard again,” Sirius breathed back, and Remus pressed his fingers into the sides of Sirius’s face, trying to force him not to smile or laugh with his thumbs digging into the corners of his mouth. Sirius managed to suck one into his mouth instead, and Remus simply had to watch and commit to memory, his lover sucking on his thumb, semen leaking down his chin and love spilling over from his eyes. 

“I love you,” Remus confessed for the umpteenth time. Sirius mouthed the same words around his thumb, his tongue tickling it. “We should shower,” Remus continued, and Sirius, eyes swimming with love and laughter, mouthed ‘I love you’ again.

They stayed put for another minute, until Remus could feel his thumb pruning and until there was really no way for him to pretend that he wasn’t sporting a fresh erection. To complete his humiliation, instead of taking his hand when they both stood up from their sweat-drenched bed, Sirius grabbed hold of his cock and lead him to the bathroom with it.

They tumbled into the wall all wrapped in each other again, and the lukewarm water from the showerhead flicked on with what was probably wandless magic or possibly a muggle malfunction, seeing as neither were close enough to touch the taps.

Remus found himself with his back against the tiles, with Sirius’s hand between his head and the wall like a cushion. They were snogging like they were sixteen all over again, giggling and lapping up the water pouring between their faces like thirsty dogs. Remus tasted honey and Sirius’s soft, soft skin, he kept squeezing and groping, a word passing here and there between them to make them both fall against each other with mirth. 

“You came before me,” Remus said victoriously because he had just remembered. “We competed and I made you to come before me!”

“I didn’t know it was a challenge!” Sirius protested, but Remus just laughed in his face, knowing a lie when he saw one.

“Everything’s a competition with you,” Remus said confidently. “You forget I lived in the same dorm as you and James. Every fucking thing was worth competing over.”

Sirius smiled, happy, but maybe with that tinge of sadness they had all come to associate with their schooldays. Water pouring over his head, eyes locked, Remus felt like drowning, only perhaps in a good way.

“Sure, between me and James…” Sirius began, then, changing his mind, much more softly, “you’re right.” 

Remus raised a surprised eyebrow, water thrumming over his shoulders, Sirius eyeing the fresh batch of freckles that adorned them.

“You’re right. You won. And for the record, I can’t ever win if the competition is you sucking my dick. I’ve never seen anything more erotic.”

Remus blushed underneath the water, but he refused to be rattled; although he possibly did store those words away to examine later.

“I deserve a reward,” he said instead, tilting his chin at a proud angle. A year had passed, and if he remembered correctly then Sirius had always made Remus come before him, sometimes several times. Clearly a reward was in order.

“Maybe some ice cream?” Sirius suggested, attempting to hide his grin by turning around and closing the taps. The water stopped.

“Maybe,” Remus said doubtfully. He would quite like an ice cream, and yet something was telling him…

“With some honey, for flavouring,” Sirius continued.

“You’re going to come in my ice cream, aren’t you?” Remus said with a heavy voice.

“I would never,” Sirius said solemnly, eyes glittering evilly as they roamed up and down Remus’s wet body. “Towel.”

Remus let himself be towelled off by his lover, who spent an extra bit of time rubbing down his genitals. Patting them dry.

“What if we both get an ice cream for our hard work,” Remus suggested, keening when his ever-present erection received a good, long squeeze. “Maybe then there will be no need for anyone to come in anyone else’s ice cream.

“Or we can both come in mine,” Sirius suggested. 

“You’re spent,” Remus teased back. “As if you have it in you to come again tonight.”

Sirius threw the wet towel into his face and escaped at a run. 

Remus found him a minute later in the kitchen, cutting up a banana the muggle way and adding the slices to a huge bowl of ice cream. He was doing a little dance while he cut the fruit. Remus groped his naked bum when he passed and looked through the kitchen cupboard to his right, finding a tube of chocolate sauce he felt sure had been bought with the idea of painting each other’s bodies in, rather than as an ice cream condiment. He supposed it could be used for this purpose too and promptly poured a childish amount on top of the already melting balls of ice cream.

Sitting on Sirius’s lap in the sofa afterwards and being fed ice cream meant that Remus had precious little idea of what was showing on the telly. He held the bowl while Sirius spoon fed him, other hand gentle but teasing on his cock. Once Sirius dipped his cockhead into the ice cream bowl, making Remus hiss and squirm and then hum contentedly when Sirius bent around his body and sucked on the tip. Ice cold and slippery hot and wonderful suction. 

At some point Remus took over both bowl and spoon and fed Sirius in turn. Sirius apparently wasn’t as hungry for ice cream and ended up sucking playfully on his own thumb while Remus watched, then wiggled his hand underneath Remus, fat digit sliding into the already lowered resistance at the centre of Remus. 

Remus was, yet again, reduced to making soft, confused noises while his prostate was thumbed head-on, his throbbing dick massaged with patient fingers while Sirius stared into his eyes and told him how good he was. 

Remus thought it might have been a football game, because there was definitely a roaring celebration from a crowd that begun around the same time his dick spilled into the ice cream bowl, fresh cream mixing freely with the melted chocolatey dregs. Sirius pulled out his thumb but he didn’t let Remus rest, instead made sure he was in control of both spoon and bowl. 

“Told you I fancied some come-flavoured ice cream,” Sirius whispered into his cheek, and Remus nodded his understanding and scraped the sides of the bowl to give him what he craved for.


End file.
